the truth about love
by love-me-forever101
Summary: adam had everything he could ever want he is engaged to carrie underwood and has baby on the way life couldnt be better or could someone come back and ruine it?
1. shes back

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone you recognize. only the OC's**

He walked into the house and threw his bag on the floor. He sighed deeply, "It was good to be home," he thought. week had been hell, not only had amy dumas (lita) had come back to the WWE but he still had feelings for her...amy words words still in his head, ".you need to choose me or her"" That was the last thing adam wanted to happen,. God, he didn't want this. Everything had been going so well, his career was going well; he had even found out hes was going to be a dad two months ago

As he walked into the house he spotted her out the back of their tampa home sun tanning, even though she is only four months pregnant she is still pretty thin , adam slowly walked over to her and stood above her

"is there room on the chair for one"?. he asked

"WTF" she yelled nearly jumping out of the seat "Adam Copeland! What are you doing here? Why didn't you call?" with that she leapt against him, her lips meet his with a long awaited kiss . Adam fell back and landed into the pool dragging Carrie with him, he held her there enjoying the feel of his fiancee in his arms. God, he had missed her.

Grace pulled away from the kiss first. She looked at him and hit him in the chest, "Well? Aren't you going to answer my question?"

Adam started to laugh, "Well I was going to, but you had such a warm welcome I didn't want to interrupt." Grace joined in the laughter and dunked his head under

"OK but put your dodging the question. What are you doing in the pool in our back yard in tampa? Aren't you supposed to be layering on clothes in canada right now? Are you not telling me something?"

he cursed to himself. she needed to know, she had to know... while drying themselves off adam decided to change the subject to a subject he knew she would get excited over and forget about why he was home early

"so hows the baby" adam said nealing down to her stomach and touching it

"you know changing the subject isnt going to work, i still want to know" carrie said folding her arms over her chest

adam brethed out slowly and led her over to the couch and sat her down "OK you really want to know?" she nodded her head "amy is back"


	2. so much for adams happy ending

"I cant believe Adam moved on already especially with that hoe Carrie" said Beth phoenix

"well he did only propose to her because he was pregnant right" asked Amy

"well that's what I think but people tell me otherwise" said Beth

"so it works like this no baby no engagement which means no Adam and Carrie sure he'll be sad but i will be there to pick up the pieces " said Amy with a smile

"what your saying is if Carrie is to accidentally have a miscarriage Adam would leave her cause there is nothing for him anymore?" Amy nods head "well miss Amy what are you waiting for go and get your man back"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey jay" said a sad Adam

"What's eating you man" jay questioned

"Me and Carrie had a fight about Amy"

"I should have known……….. Well can I ask you one question?" asked Jason Reso

"Yeah shoot"

"Do you still love Amy?"

"Me and Amy have a past….."Before Adam could finish his sentence his phone rang

"Hello" Adam said in the phone, as the person on the other end spoke Adams face turned white

"I'll be right there" said Adam as his voice shook

What's going on?" asked jay

"Carrie's been hit by a car" said Adam as he ran out of the house

AT THE HOSITAL:

Adam got out of his car and ran straight into the hospital

"Carrie Underwood's room" said Adam trying to catch his breathe

"202"replied the nurse behind the counter

He ran straight up to room 202 without stopping, when he reached the room there was a doctor waiting for him

"you must be Adam" said Dr Schultz

"yes is Carrie going to be OK ? what about the baby?"

"Carrie is fine just a broken wrist that's all!" Adam let out a sigh of relief " the baby is………………."


End file.
